LTVS: Accept Your Demons
Accept Your Demons is the eighth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer, and the second featuring a guest player. This transcription was performed by Blacksun388. Synopsis Robert is at work trying to figure out the directions of the Golem and manages to discover over time how to control it. He also manages to work on several objects in a workshop. Layla and Barnaby help lug his trunk to the room and reveals a basic skeleton of a motorized suit. He says it's to help fight the vampires and Layla decides to test out the suit. Layla throws a punch and tries to avoid him and but Robert manages to almost evade it. She catches him as he begins to tumble over. He admits that it’s a work in progress and that he needs to improve the suit. Imogen is away on a vacation to visit her family (grudgingly) and Layla takes the time away from her roommate to read the vampire book and go on to hunt vampires and patrol the schoolgrounds. She doesn’t get a lot of information that she didn’t already know except the biographies and accomplishments of previous slayers. She doesn’t get much on helping Barnaby with diagnosing James’s condition either and Branaby tries to find out more with the doctor. The doctor suspects that something had gripped James’s head and caused him medical damage they can’t find. There are similar cases of this happening but the investigators really aren’t any closer to a cause or suspect. Two weeks passes and they pick up a lead on going to the hospital and Barnaby feels like taking James as a patient. They decide to drag Layla along and Robert decides to maybe go after school. They agree to go after school. They get on the bus and the same old lady is sitting on it. They go to the general hospital and take James over to the psych section and suddenly hear the sound of screaming and people running away which Layla runs toward. Layla sees a large form at the end of the hallway and it seems almost like it is made of lava and black armor. They see a man in a wheelchair and hear the crying of babies. They confront the creature and enter initiative. Layla runs into the room and sees another demonic form at the end of the corridor and the other seems to be looking at a door and trying to jiggle a handle. Layla runs up and engages the demon in front of Barnaby and Robert. She leaps into the air for a flying kick to the groin (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 11) as the man in the wheelchair watches. The man in the wheelchair passes. One demon clutches his nuts and the other crushes in a door. Robert goes up and asks if he can help with stakes in his pack. Barnaby stands around looking scared and tells the man in the wheelchair they need to leave. The man seems strangely unconcerned about the demons and the young girl fighting them. He insists on watching the fight. Barnaby hides behind the man. Layla readies a double punch to the groin and hits twice (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 13) and tells Robert to pull the fire alarm. The man in the chair turns around after seeing the assault on the demon’s nether region and winces. Robert notices a door that wasn’t there before. He runs to the nearest fire alarm and pulls it and puts on the magic glasses to see the door had a spell drop on it. He informs the group that there is a door that wasn’t here before and Barnaby and the man go to check on the babies beyond the door. They agree to stay here and guard the babies while Layla does her work. The man shows his badge to Barnaby and it has “Dr. Feelgood - Therapist” on it. They talk about it and realise they left James behind. Layla hears the demon stomping around and the sound of breaking bone. The demon seems unconscious and Layla chooses to execute it. Outside the door of the nursery Barnaby and Feelgood hear a demon accosting James. The demon charges him but James dodges him. The wall next to them explodes in through the wall. Feelgood kicks the other demon with some sorcerous magic and sends him flying against the wall. Robert runs off and goes to the demon and tries to stab it with his stakes. He is quickly swiped away and drops the stake. Barnaby tries to escape and orders the demon to leave. Seeing it is outnumbered the demon retreats and Layla takes the opportunity to attack it. She misses and gives chase to try and kill the demon. She runs around the corner and makes ground on the demon. Another moment and she goes to try and trip the demon and smacks it down. The demon topples over and quickly stumbles to its feet. It swipes at her with its claws and hit it. She makes another testicular assault but misses. It tries to grab her but misses. She once again slams into the demon jewels (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 14). The demon is pained and can’t move. She lashes out to the groin again (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 15) and asks why the demons are here. The demon says that they are here to harvest human flesh. Layla continues the testicular assault and steps back. He quickly grabs a nearby nurse but Layla shoves her aside and getting grabbed instead. Layla fights his grasp and manages to get free. The demon starts sprinting away and Layla is on him immediately. She sweeps the demons leg and manages to knock him to the floor. The demon form gives way to a human shape that seems out of the ordinary to this time. She picks him up by the neck and demands to know what he’s doing. The demon only laughs and Layla decides to shut him up and punches him in the face. The demon comes out again as he goes unconscious. Exit Initiative. Layla looks around at the onlookers and tries to determine if the demon is down. She sees an eyelid flicker. The people left in the building come forward and try to determine what happened. Layla tries to drag the demon to another area and the witnesses protest but do nothing. Robert takes the time to inspect the demons with his magic glasses and Barnaby goes to retrieve James. He introduces James to Feelgood. Robert talks to Layla about the magical door and Feelgood is more interested in the demon. Turning his attention to James he starts examining James with not so doctor-like questions. He isn’t exactly sure of the cause but he has seen patients who suddenly come under similar conditions. He also talks about Barnaby and goes off course. Nurses collect the babies and tell the group to get to the assembly point. Layla asks them to help her bring the demon out and they do so somewhat awkwardly but under Feelgood’s watch they are kept secret. They talk to some doctors and they mention they are ready to move the babies. They realize that there were nurses who already moved them out. The doctors are dumbfounded saying they haven’t been moved yet. They realize the nurses weren’t who they said and start searching for the babies. Looking around they see skidmarks on the road and Feelgood notes an ambulance that was scheduled for maintenance is missing. Feelgood get on the phone and puts out a bulletin for the missing ambulance. They decide to include Feelgood in the group and walk away from the hospital trying to track them down…. Eight babies are now missing and without transportation they have to steal a car. Robert tries to get into a library and hack tracking devices in the NHS. They try to track the ambulance with the radio and track it to little rosewater. Feelgood pulls up information on the babies and it turns out they were all born on the same date. They decide to take the car to Little Rosewater and see the ambulance abandoned by the side of the road. Barnaby opens the door and starts searching for signs of where the demons ran. He sees flames out of the ambulance and skidmarks as if another car was there. He hears a fussing baby and goes to pick it up. The baby seems scared but otherwise okay. He lays the baby down and follows the tire tracks. The others look at the ambulance and Barnaby picks up a small piece of white paper. And he picks up a receipt from the magic shop which appears that they tried to buy ingredients for something. Looking through the ambulance she finds four ID’s, scrubs, basic medical supply, and then she notes that the ID’s are obvious fakes. Layla goes over to the car and asks Feelgood if he recognizes any of the pictures. He is also given the baby and suggests where they might be going. Feelgood looks at the list and realizes they might have something to do with a ritual to jump between planes. They try to find magic or rituals that involve babies and learn that they usually involve sacrifice or stealing life if not rebirth. They see that the rejected child has sickle cell anemia and that might be why it was rejected. They decide to further research and look at the specifics. They appear to be using the the babies, perhaps, to make more of themselves. They need a place in the full moon’s sight and locate a village. They are a single sex race and need to do this to reproduce. So they will likely take the babies to the village and implant a piece of their flesh inside the babies to kill it and allow a Drox to take over the body. They decide to look for spells to change the Drox into humans. They go and take Imogen’s book to find a spell and cast a low level spell on a map to locate them. There is a group going off to the side and one demon next to them. Looking at the map he sees the one next to him seems different. They try to find out where the demon is but don’t find much. They decide to deal with their mystery Drox later and pack up to go to the village. They come to the village and hear the crying of babies in the distance and low guttural growling. They sneak forward in hostile territory. Feelgood has a problem trying to get his wheelchair over the mud and Barnaby offers to take him. The demons call out to someone and suddenly Feelgood turns into smoke and appears in front of them. The demon calls him Grigori and a traitor and why he has a taste for human bodies. Feelgood retorts to Ortat that he likes them better. Trying to sneak around Barnaby stumbles forward and into the brush. The demon says to leave them and Barnaby refuses. The Drox Demon Alpha goes to Feelgood and tells him to change. He turns into a demon and then the alpha threatens Barnaby. Enter Initiative. Robert levels the Stakethrower and focuses his aim. He fires and blasts the face off of the Alphasending him tumbling over. Layla runs up and jumpkicks into the Ortat’s groin (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 16). Layla does a double groin punch (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 18) and sends him over the top in pain. Robert reloads and draws down on Ortat. Two Drox run to Robert and the other two run at Layla. One Drox tries to ram Layla and misses. The other one rams into Layla with spiked armor and manages to knock her away. Grigori smashes Ortat with a spell that sends him flying and Robert takes the opportunity to shoot him. Barnaby gets angry and summons his righteous fury to tackle a Drox demon off of Layla. Layla jumps up and crushes one Drox’s crotch (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 19). Robert sees the other demons coming at him and rushes a shot. The stake bounces off one of the demons. Both Drox charge Robert and they restrain him and grab his rifle. The other demon gets off the floor and punches at Feelgood and barely misses him. The other charges at Layla and rams into her. Barnaby in a rage takes off his shirt and morphs into a young Drox demon and charges into the demons around Robert. The demon talks about Barnaby’s father but he doesn’t seem to be phased. He charges a demon and sends him flying. Feelgood walks over to Ortat and telekinetically tosses him against the rocks and smashes his face in. Layla lets the Drox in close and smashes their groins once again (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 21). Robert tries to wriggle from the Drox demons grasp but fails. The Drox demon drops Robert and tries to grapple Barnaby who manages to break out. Barnaby turns around and tries to hit the Drox in the groin. Feelgood slams Ortat into his linand knocks the lesser Drox out. Layla punches the Drox not down and smashes his groin for a KO (Layla’s Nut-shot counter: 22). hrpicks up his rifle and levels it to Ortat. The Drox demon against Barnaby charges him and slams into him. Another one slams into him and lays him out but he manages to stabilize himself. Feelgood throws Ortat against the others and they slam into him. Barnaby slams into another demon and kills the demon having impaled it. Robert levels his rifle and fires at the last demon and hits the back of the head impaling its skull. Feelgood flings Ortat upwards and then lets him down making him crack open his skull and breaking his neck. Exit Initiative. Layla and Robert check on the babies and seem surprised as both Feelgood and Barnaby embrace…. Next time on Layla the Vampire Slayer… The group and Feelgood get back from fighting the Drox Demons and talk about killing them. Barnaby, listening in on the conversation from behind a wall, sighs in anguish and fear. Imogen yells at Barnaby for being a demon and smacks him with her book. Later Imogen is crying on her bed while Layla comforts her. Barnaby is confronted by Violet. “Your father is coming for you”, she says to him. In the basement the group investigates the Hellmouth. Penemue, the fallen angel of Knowledge is written on a page. A shadowy form fills the the stairway to the basement. Layla is thrown back with unrelenting force and smashes into the basement wall…. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes